<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my heart is yours, forever and always by thetowerssang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378077">my heart is yours, forever and always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetowerssang/pseuds/thetowerssang'>thetowerssang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Love Confessions, Tumblr drabbles, im not good with tags thats all ive got</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetowerssang/pseuds/thetowerssang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which gwen speaks those 3 words</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen Cooper/Toshiko Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my heart is yours, forever and always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt from my tumblr: Gwen/Tosh, what you said in the dead of night when no one was around us</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rift was temperamental, it dropped aliens in the middle of homes and crashed ships in the river. Some days, very rarely, it would even put aliens literally in the Torchwood hub. </p><p>Today was one of those days. </p><p>Tosh and Gwen were stuck in the hub, with no one to contact and no way to escape. Owen was off helping Martha with an assignment at unit and Jack and Ianto were off on a trip to Bonaire, a tiny island off the coast of Venezuela. </p><p>Cold, abandoned pizza laid scattered across the table and they lay sprawled on the couch. After 3 hours already in the hub, they had run out of interesting things to do. It was getting quite late already, and the hub lights still hadn't turned back on. </p><p>Tosh's flashlight began to slip slowly out of her hand as she drifted in and out of sleep, head resting softly on Gwen's shoulder. Her steady breaths lead Gwen to relax more, as she placed the flashlight down next to the pizza boxes. </p><p>Threading her fingers within Tosh's, she said the words she was always too afraid to speak. </p><p>"I love you, you know?" </p><p>Who knew those 3 words would be so simple. She always thought it would be a big thing with an awkward moment. </p><p>"I love you," she whispered to herself, trying the familiar yet strange words and feeling them roll of her tongue. </p><p>"Yeah, well I always have. From that first day in the hub. It started with when you smiled." </p><p>She beamed at the memory while fiddling with her fingers. </p><p>"I guess I fell in love with you then." She could feel her voice quivering.</p><p>"Love at first sight, who knew I could be so cliche?" </p><p>She felt her words choke as they left her mouth, tears streaming silently down her face. A sniffle came as she continued.</p><p>"I, um, I know how dangerous this job is and I guess I just have to say it, even if you never hear it. I love you."</p><p>Tosh shifted, almost giving Gwen a heart attack, but she was still asleep. </p><p>"Well, if we're already being cliche, a little more wouldn't hurt I guess."</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she forced the words out of her mouth before she could get a chance to regret them. </p><p>"I don't think I'll ever love anyone as much as I love you. If we want to be poetic about it, I guess I could say my heart is yours."</p><p>A soft mumble came from Tosh, and she just barely heard it.</p><p>"Forever and always." </p><p>She still seemed asleep, and there was no sign that she ever said it. Still, Gwen's heart was pounding, ready to leap out of her chest. </p><p>She laid against the back of the couch, letting go of Tosh's hand and wiping her sweaty palms against her jeans. </p><p>Maybe she was dreaming, she tried to reassure herself, but as Tosh snuggled closer, she seemed awake. </p><p>Gwen hurriedly pushed her worries away, focusing on the feeling of Tosh laid against her, their arms entwined. </p><p>Drifting off into a comfortable sleep, she told herself to forget that day. As far as she was aware, she had never spoken those 3 words before. </p><p>Tosh, on the other hand, had heard everything and told herself never to forget it. To never forget those three beautiful words that would echo in her head forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>more 1 am fics!! really tired so going to bed now. </p><p>feel free to yell at me in the comments or on my tumblr</p><p>loves, xara &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>